Zoo Tycoon 3: Small Wonders
Zoo Tycoon 3: Small Wonders is the fourth expansion pack for Zoo Tycoon 3. It contains insects, arachnids, and other invertebrates. It also contains small vertebrates. Constructions Barriers *Terrarium **Medium Terrarium *Vivarium **Medium Vivarium Buildings *Insect Animatronic Theater *Invertebrate House Construction Parts *Small Mammal House Construction Parts *Animal Science Center Construction Parts *Insect Museum *Bumper Cars *Animal Molding Machine *Butterfly Garden *Hummingbird Aviary Scenery *Beehive *Butterfly Statue *Spider Statue *Robotic Unicorn Beetle Model (Backyard Monsters) *Robotic Carpenter Ants Model (Backyard Monsters) *Robotic Praying Mantis Model (Backyard Monsters) *Robotic Scorpion Model (Backyard Monsters) *Hanging Green Dragonfly Model (Backyard Monsters) *Robotic Goliath Beetle Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Butterfly Model 1 (Dinamation) *Robotic Butterfly Model 2 (Dinamation) *Robotic Butterfly Model 3 (Dinamation) *Robotic Dragonfly Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Caterpillar Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Leafcutter Ants Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Squirting Termite Model 1 (Dinamation) *Robotic Squirting Termite Model 2 (Dinamation) *Robotic Termite Queen Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Venus Flytrap Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Mantis Model (Dinamation) *Interactive Bug Mound Model (Dinamation) Animals Adoptable #Abert's Squirrel (Sciurus aberti) ##Kaibab Squirrel (kaibabensis) (Taiga) #African Driver Ant (Dorylus gribodoi) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Pygmy Falcon (Polihierax semitorquatus) (Savanna) #African Stag Beetle (Homoderus gladiator) (Tropical Rainforest) #Alpine Newt (Ichthyosaura alpestris) (Alpine) #Amazon Giant Centipede (Scolopendra gigantea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Amazon Milk Frog (Trachycephalus resinifictrix) (Tropical Rainforest) #Amazonian Horned Frog (Ceratophrys cornuta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Amazonian Motmot (Momotus momota) (Tropical Rainforest) #American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) (Optional Biome) #American Toad (Anaxyrus americanus) ##Dwarf American Toad (charlesmithi) (Temperate Forest) ##Eastern American Toad (americanus) (Temperate Forest) #Anna's Hummingbird (Calypte anna) (Grassland) #Ant-Mimic Spider (Castianeira longipalpa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Antlion (Distoleon tetragrammicus) (Desert) #Apple Snail (Pomacea bridgesii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Arabian Fat-Tailed Scorpion (Androctonus crassicauda) (Desert) #Arabian Jird (Meriones arimalius) (Desert) #Arctic Woolly Bear Moth (Gynaephora groenlandica) (Tundra) #Argentine Horned Frog (Ceratophrys ornata) (Wetland) #Arizona Coral Snake (Micruroides euryxanthus) (Desert) #Armored Ground Cricket (Acanthoplus discoidalis) (Shrubland) #Army Ant (Eciton hamatum) (Tropical Rainforest) #Arrow-Poison Beetle (Diamphidia nigroornata) (Shrubland) #Asian Giant Forest Scorpion (Heterometrus swammerdami) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Giant Hornet (Vespa mandarinia) (Temperate Forest) #Asian Long-Horned Beetle (Anoplophora glabripennis) (Temperate Forest) #Atlantic Canary (Serinus canaria) (Shrubland) #Atlas Beetle (Chalcosoma atlas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Australian Walkingstick (Mesocricetus auratus) (Temperate Forest) #Banded Broadbill (Eurylaimus javanicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Banded Krait (Bungarus fasciatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Banana Slug (Ariolimax californicus) (Taiga) #Bananaquit (Coereba flaveola) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bank Vole (Myodes glareolus) (Temperate Forest) #Bark Scorpion (Centruroides sculpturatus) (Desert) #Barn Spider (Araneus cavaticus) (Temperate Forest) #Bearded Barbet (Lybius dubius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bearded Reedling (Panurus biarmicus) (Wetland) #Bee Hummingbird (Mellisuga helenae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Carpenter Ant (Camponotus pennsylvanicus) (Temperate Forest) #Black Thick-Tailed Scorpion (Parabuthus villosus) (Desert) #Black Rat (Rattus rattus) (Temperate Forest) #Black Sicklebill (Epimachus fastosus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-Bellied Hamster (Cricetus cricetus) (Grassland) #Black-Throated Mango (Anthracothorax nigricollis) (Cloud Forest) #Blind Cavefish (Astyanax mexicanus) (Cavern) #Blue Damselfly (Enallagma cyathigerum) (Wetland) #Blue Darner Dragonfly (Aeshna cyanea) (Wetland) #Blue Morpho Butterfly (Morpho peleides) (Cloud Forest) #Blue Poison Frog (Dendrobates tinctorius azureus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Legged Mantella (Mantella expectata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bolas Spider (Mastophora dizzydeani) (Tropical Rainforest) #Booted Racket-Tail (Ocreatus underwoodii) (Cloud Forest) #Bombardier Beetle (Stenaptinus insignis) (Shrubland) #Brazilian Cavy (Cavia aperea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brazilian Wandering Spider (Phoneutria fera) (Tropical Rainforest) #Broad-Billed Hummingbird (Cynanthus latirostris) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) (Cavern) #Brown-Headed Parrot (Poicephalus cryptoxanthus) (Savanna) #Budgett's Frog (Lepidobatrachus laevis) (Wetland) #Buff-Tailed Bumblebee (Bombus terrestris) (Grassland) #Bulldog Ant (Myrmecia gulosa) (Temperate Forest) #Bullet Ant (Paraponera clavata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cactus Wren (Campylorhynchus brunneicapillus) (Desert) #Camel Spider (Galeodes arabs) (Desert) #Cape Sparrow (Passer melanurus) (Shrubland) #Caribbean Dwarf Seahorse (Hippocampus zosterae) (Coast) #Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) (Coast) #Cave Centipede (Scutigera coleoptrata) (Cavern) #Cave Swiftlet (Collocalia linchi) (Cavern) #Cave Weta (Gymnoplectron acanthocera) (Cavern) #Costa's Hummingbird (Calypte costae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cobalt Blue Tarantula (Haplopelma lividum) (Tropical Rainforest) #Collared Inca (Coeligena torquata) (Cloud Forest) #Collared Pika (Ochotona collaris) (Alpine) #Colorado Beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata) (Shrubland) #Common Green Birdwing Butterfly (Ornithoptera priamus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Kusimanse (Crossarchus obscurus) (Savanna) #Common Nighthawk (Chordeiles minor) (Temperate Forest) #Common Pipistrelle (Pipistrellus pipistrellus) (Cavern) #Common Tailorbird (Orthotomus sutorius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Toad (Bufo bufo) (Wetland) #Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) (Cavern) #Common Wasp (Vespula vulgaris) (Temperate Forest) #Common Whitetail (Plathemis lydia) (Wetland) #Coquí (Eleutherodactylus coqui) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Emerald (Chlorostilbon ricordii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Tody (Todus multicolor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Darwin's Beetle (Chiasognathus grantii) (Temperate Forest) #Darwin's Frog (Rhinoderma darwinii) (Temperate Forest) #Death's Head Hawk Moth (Acherontia atropos) (Grassland) #Deathstalker (Leiurus quinquestriatus) (Desert) #Degu (Octodon degus) (Shrubland) #Desert Hedgehog (Paraechinus aethiopicus) (Desert) #Desert Locust (Schistocerca gregaria) (Shrubland) #Diamond Dove (Geopelia cuneata) (Shrubland) #Diving-Bell Spider (Argyroneta aquatica) (Wetland) #Dung Beetle (Neateuchus proboscideus) (Savanna) #Dyeing Dart Frog (Dendrobates tinctorius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Eastern Carpenter Bee (Xylocopa virginica) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Cicada Killer (Sphecius speciosus) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Cucurbit Bee (Peponapis pruinosa) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Eyed Click Beetle (Alaus oculatus) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Firefly (Photinus pyralis) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Mosquitofish (Gambusia holbrooki) (Wetland) #Eastern Newt (Notophthalmus viridescens) (Wetland) #Eastern Red Bat (Lasiurus borealis) (Cavern) #Eastern Screech Owl (Megascops asio) (Temperate Forest) #Ecuadorian Hermit Crab (Coenobita compressus) (Coast) #Edible Crab (Cancer pagurus) (Coast) #Elegant Grasshopper (Zonocerus elegans) (Savanna) #Elephant Beetle (Megasoma elephas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Elf Owl (Micrathene whitneyi) (Desert) #Emperor Newt (Tylototriton shanjing) (Wetland) #Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) (Tropical Rainforest) #Eurasian Harvest Mouse (Micromys minutus) (Grassland) #Eurasian Water Shrew (Neomys fodiens) (Wetland) #European Cave Spider (Meta menardi) (Cavern) #European Earwig (Forficula auricularia) (Grassland) #European Garden Spider (Araneus diadematus) (Temperate Forest) #European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) (Temperate Forest) #European Hornet (Vespa crabro) (Temperate Forest) #European Mole (Talpa europaea) (Temperate Forest) #European Peacock Butterfly (Aglais io) (Temperate Forest) #European Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) (Temperate Forest) #European Stag Beetle (Lucanus cervus) (Temperate Forest) #Fairy Pitta (Pitta nympha) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fat Dormouse (Glis glis) (Temperate Forest) #Fat-Tailed Dunnart (Sminthopsis crassicaudata) (Desert) #Fat-Tailed Dwarf Lemur (Cheirogaleus medius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fat-Tailed Gecko (Hemitheconyx caudicinctus) (Shrubland) #Fiery-Throated Hummingbird (Panterpe insignis) (Cloud Forest) #Fire Ant (Pogonomyrmex barbatus) (Grassland) #Fire Salamander (Salamandra salamandra) (Wetland) #Five-Lined Skink (Plestiodon inexpectatus) (Temperate Forest) #Flame Bowerbird (Sericulus aureus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Florida Walkingstick (Anisomorpha buprestoides) (Wetland) #Flying Dragon (Draco volans) (Tropical Rainforest) #Forest Tent Moth (Malacosoma disstria) (Temperate Forest) #Fringe-Lipped Bat (Trachops cirrhosus) (Cavern) #Garden Dormouse (Eliomys quercinus) (Temperate Forest) #Garden Tiger Moth (Arctia caja) (Temperate Forest) #Giant African Millipede (Archispirostreptus gigas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant African Snail (Lissachatina fulica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Cave Cockroach (Blaberus giganteus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Hairy Scorpion (Hadrurus arizonensis) (Desert) #Giant Honeybee (Apis dorsata) (Temperate Forest) #Giant Hummingbird (Patagona gigas) (Cloud Forest) #Giant Huntsman Spider (Heteropoda maxima) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Waterbug (Lethocerus deyrollei) (Wetland) #Giant Weta (Deinacrida rugosa) (Shrubland) #Giant Whip Scorpion (Mastigoproctus giganteus) (Temperate Forest) #Giraffe Weevil (Trachelophorus giraffa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gladiator Insect (Tyrannophasma gladiator) (Shrubland) #Glasswinged Butterfly (Greta oto) (Cloud Forest) #Gold Dust Day Gecko (Phelsuma laticauda) (Tropical Rainforest) #Golden Dart Frog (Phyllobates terribilis) (Cloud Forest) #Golden Hamster (Mesocricetus auratus) (Shrubland) #Golden Orb-Weaving Spider (Nephila clavipes) (Temperate Forest) #Goliath Beetle (Goliathus goliatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula (Theraphosa blondi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gouldian Finch (Erythrura gouldiae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Grant's Desert Mole (Eremitalpa granti) (Desert) #Gray Slender Loris (Loris lydekkerianus) (Temperate Forest) #Great Crested Newt (Triturus cristatus) (Wetland) #Great Diving Beetle (Dytiscus marginalis) (Wetland) #Great Grey Slug (Limax maximus) (Temperate Forest) #Greater Bulldog Bat (Noctilio leporinus) (Cavern) #Greater Horseshoe Bat (Rhinolophus ferrumequinum) (Cavern) #Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) (Wetland) #Green Broadbill (Calyptomena viridis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Darner Dragonfly (Anax junius) (Wetland) #Green Tree Frog (Hyla cinerea) (Wetland) #Green-and-Black Dart Frog (Dendrobates auratus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Greenbottle Blue Tarantula (Chromatopelma cyaneopubescens) (Cloud Forest) #Guam Kingfisher (Todiramphus cinnamominus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gypsy Moth (Lymantria dispar) (Temperate Forest) #Hairy Woodpecker (Leuconotopicus villosus) (Temperate Forest) #Hairy-Eared Dwarf Lemur (Allocebus trichotis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hammerhead Bat (Hypsignathus monstrosus) (Cavern) #Harlequin Beetle (Acrocinus longimanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Harlequin Quail (Coturnix delegorguei) (Desert) #Harvester Ant (Pogonomyrmex barbatus) (Desert) #Hazel Dormouse (Muscardinus avellanarius) (Temperate Forest) #Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) (Tropical Rainforest) #Honduran White Bat (Ectophylla alba) (Tropical Rainforest) #Honey Possum (Tarsipes rostratus) (Temperate Forest) #Honeypot Ant (Camponotus inflatus) (Shrubland) #House Cricket (Acheta domesticus) (Grassland) #House Mouse (Mus musculus) (Grassland) #'I'iwi (Vestiaria coccinea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Leafwing (Kallima paralekta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Ornamental (Poecilotheria regalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Inland Taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) (Shrubland) #Io Moth (Automeris io) (Temperate Forest) #Jamacian Fruit Bat (Artibeus jamaicensis) (Cavern) #Japanese Fire-Bellied Newt (Cynops pyrrhogaster) (Wetland) #Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle (Allomyrina dichotoma) (Temperate Forest) #Japanese White-Eye (Zosterops japonicus) (Temperate Forest) #Java Sparrow (Lonchura oryzivora) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jewel Wasp (Ampulex compressa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jumping Spider (Phidippus audax) (Temperate Forest) #Jungle Nymph (Heteropteryx dilatata) (Tropical Rainforest) #King Baboon Spider (Pelinobius muticus) (Savanna) #King of Saxony Bird-of-Paradise (Pteridophora alberti) (Cloud Forest) #King Quail (Excalfactoria chinensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kitti's Hog-Nosed Bat (Craseonycteris thonglongyai) (Cavern) #Kowari (Dasyuroides byrnei) (Shrubland) #Large White-Faced Darter (Leucorrhinia pectoralis) (Wetland) #Leaf Insect (Phyllium philippinicum) (Tropical Rainforest) #Leaf Muntjac (Muntiacus putaoensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Leafcutter Ant (Atta colombica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Least Chipmunk (Tamias minimus) (Taiga) #Least Shrew (Cryptotis parva) (Temperate Forest) #Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis) (Temperate Forest) #Lesser Egyptian Jerboa (Jaculus jaculus) (Desert) #Lesser Hedgehog Tenrec (Echinops telfairi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lesser Long-Nosed Bat (Leptonycteris yerbabuenae) (Cavern) #Lesser Malay Chevrotain (Tragulus kanchil) (Tropical Rainforest) #Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) (Cavern) #Loggerhead Shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) (Shrubland) #Long-Eared Hedgehog (Hemiechinus auritus) (Desert) #Long-Eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso) (Desert) #Long-Tailed Manakin (Chiroxiphia linearis) (Cloud Forest) #Long-Tailed Paradise Whydah (Vidua paradisaea) (Savanna) #Lovely Cotinga (Cotinga amabilis) (Cloud Forest) #Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lubber Grasshopper (Romalea guttata) (Grassland) #Luna Moth (Actias luna) (Temperate Forest) #Madagascar Day Gecko (Phelsuma madagascariensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Leaf Katydid (Ancylecha fenestrata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Marbled Newt (Triturus marmoratus) (Temperate Forest) #Marbled Polecat (Vormela peregusna) (Shrubland) #Marvelous Spatuletail (Loddigesia mirabilis) (Cloud Forest) #Meadow Vole (Microtus pennsylvanicus) (Temperate Forest) #Merriam's Kangaroo Rat (Dipodomys merriami) (Desert) #Mexican Burrowing Caecilian (Dermophis mexicanus) (Wetland) #Mexican Free-Tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) (Cavern) #Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) (Desert) #Mole Cricket (Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa) (Desert) #Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) (Temperate Forest) #Mongolian Gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus) (Desert) #Montezuma Quail (Cyrtonyx montezumae) (Shrubland) #Mound-Building Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) (Savanna) #Musky Rat Kangaroo (Hypsiprymnodon moschatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Naked Mole-Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) (Desert) #Nara Cricket (Acanthoproctus diadematus) (Desert) #Nelson Cave Spider (Spelungula cavernicola) (Cavern) #Net-Casting Spider (Deinopis cornigera) (Temperate Forest) #New Zealand Glowworm (Arachnocampa luminosa) (Cavern) #North African Gundi (Ctenodactylus gundi) (Shrubland) #Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) (Wetland) #Northern Short-Tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) (Temperate Forest) #Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) (Tundra) #Nursery Web Spider (Pisaura mirabilis) (Temperate Forest) #Ocellated Lizard (Timon lepidus) (Shrubland) #Oldfield Mouse (Peromyscus polionotus) ##Perdido Key Beach Mouse (trissyllepsis) (Coast) #Olm (Proteus anguinus) (Cavern) #Orange-Fronted Hanging Parrot (Loriculus aurantiifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Orchid Mantis (Hymenopus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Oriental Fire-Bellied Toad (Bombina orientalis) (Wetland) #Owl Butterfly (Caligo eurilochus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Painted Grasshopper (Dactylotum bicolor) (Shrubland) #Painted Lady Butterfly (Vanessa cardui) (Grassland) #Palmetto Bug (Eurycotis floridana) (Shrubland) #Panamanian Golden Frog (Atelopus zeteki) (Cloud Forest) #Paper Wasp (Polistes dominula) (Temperate Forest) #Paradise Tanager (Tangara chilensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Peacock Butterfly (Aglais io) (Grassland) #Peacock Spider (Maratus volans) (Temperate Forest) #Peanut-Head Bug (Fulgora laternaria) (Tropical Rainforest) #Periodical Cicada (Magicicada septendecim) (Temperate Forest) #Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pied Paddy Skimmer (Neurothemis tullia) (Wetland) #Pichiciego (Chlamyphorus truncatus) (Shrubland) #Pin-Tailed Parrotfinch (Erythrura prasina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Plain Xenops (Xenops minutus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pool Frog (Pelophylax lessonae) (Wetland) #Puerto Rican Crested Toad (Peltophryne lemur) (Tropical Rainforest) #Purple-Throated Carib (Eulampis jugularis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Puss Moth (Cerura vinula) (Temperate Forest) #Pygmy Rabbit (Brachylagus idahoensis) (Shrubland) #Queen Alexandra's Birdwing Butterfly (Ornithoptera alexandrae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rainbow Agama (Agama agama) (Shrubland) #Red-Billed Quelea (Quelea quelea) (Shrubland) #Red-Billed Streamertail (Trochilus polytmus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Cheeked Cordon-Bleu (Uraeginthus bengalus) (Savanna) #Red-Crested Cardinal (Paroaria coronata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) (Cloud Forest) #Red-Legged Honeycreeper (Cyanerpes cyaneus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Legged Sun Squirrel (Heliosciurus rufobrachium) (Savanna) #Red-Veined Darter (Sympetrum fonscolombii) (Wetland) #Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasseltii) (Temperate Forest) #Regal Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma solare) (Desert) #Regal Sunbird (Cinnyris regius) (Alpine) #Rhinoceros Viper (Bitis nasicornis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Roman Snail (Helix pomatia) (Temperate Forest) #Royal Antelope (Neotragus pygmaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) (Temperate Forest) #Ruby-Topaz Hummingbird (Chrysolampis mosquitus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rufous Horneo (Furnarius rufus) (Grassland) #Rufous Hummingbird (Selasphorus rufus) (Shrubland) #Rufous Sengi (Elephantulus rufescens) (Shrubland) #Rufous-Crested Coquette (Lophornis delattrei) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rufous-Tailed Jacamar (Galbula ruficauda) (Tropical Rainforest) #Russian Desman (Desmana moschata) (Wetland) #Russian Tortoise (Agrionemys horsfieldii) (Shrubland) #Rusty-Spotted Cat (Prionailurus rubiginosus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sand Fiddler Crab (Uca pugilator) (Coast) #Sand Rat (Psammomys obesus) (Desert) #Sawyer Beetle (Macrodontia cervicornis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Seba's Short-Tailed Bat (Carollia perspicillata) (Cavern) #Seven-Spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) (Grassland) #Sexton Beetle (Nicrophorus vespilloides) (Temperate Forest) #Short-Tailed Pygmy Tyrant (Myiornis ecaudatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Siberian Chipmunk (Eutamias sibiricus) (Temperate Forest) #Siberian Dwarf Hamster (Phodopus sungorus) (Grassland) #Small Blue Butterfly (Cupido minimus) (Grassland) #Snow Bunting (Plectrophenax nivalis) (Tundra) #Southern Black Widow (Latrodectus mactans) (Shrubland) #Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) (Temperate Forest) #Southern Grasshopper Mouse (Onychomys torridus) (Desert) #Sparkling Violetear (Colibri coruscans) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spectral Bat (Vampyrum spectrum) (Cavern) #Spiny Stick Insect (Extatosoma tiaratum) (Shrubland) #Spitting Spider (Scytodes thoracica) (Temperate Forest) #Spotted Bat (Euderma maculatum) (Cavern) #Spotted Salamander (Ambystoma maculatum) (Wetland) #Spring Peeper (Pseudacris crucifer) (Wetland) #Stalk-Eyed Fly (Diasemopsis fusca) (Tropical Rainforest) #Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) (Wetland) #Stinkbug (Chinavia hilaris) (Grassland) #Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) (Temperate Forest) #Superb Fairywren (Malurus cyaneus) (Temperate Forest) #Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) (Savanna) #Sword-Billed Hummingbird (Ensifera ensifera) (Cloud Forest) #Sydney Funnel-Web Spider (Atrax robustus) (Temperate Forest) #Tarantula Hawk Wasp (Hemipepsis ustulata) (Desert) #Terrestrial Flatworm (Bipalium vagum) (Tropical Rainforest) #Thorn Treehopper (Umbonia crassicornis) (Temperate Forest) #Tiger Beetle (Cicindela campestris) (Temperate Forest) #Tiger Centipede (Scolopendra polymorpha) (Desert) #Tiger Salamander (Ambystoma tigrinum) (Wetland) #Tiger Swallowtail Butterfly (Papilio glaucus) (Temperate Forest) #Tinfoil Beetle (Protaetia lewisi) (Shrubland) #Tiny Ground Chameleon (Brookesia minima) (Tropical Rainforest) #Titan Stick Insect (Acrophylla titan) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tomato Frog (Dyscophus antongilii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Trapdoor Spider (Eucteniza relata) (Desert) #Twelve-Wired Bird-of-Paradise (Seleucidis melanoleucus) (Cloud Forest) #Twostripe Walkingstick (Anisomorpha buprestoides) (Wetland) #Typical Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) (Grassland) #Ulysses Butterfly (Papilio ulysses) (Tropical Rainforest) #Velvet Worm (Euperipatoides rowelli) (Tropical Rainforest) #Vermilion Flycatcher (Pyrocephalus rubinus) (Shrubland) #Vietnamese Mossy Frog (Theloderma corticale) (Tropical Rainforest) #Vine Snake (Oxybelis fulgidus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Violet-Backed Starling (Cinnyricinclus leucogaster) (Savanna) #Vogelkop Bowerbird (Amblyornis inornata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Wallcreeper (Tichodroma muraria) (Alpine) #Water Boatman (Corixa punctata) (Wetland) #Water Chevrotain (Hyemoschus aquaticus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Water Strider (Aquarius remigis) (Wetland) #Weaver Ant (Oecophylla smaragdina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Web-Footed Gecko (Pachydactylus rangei) (Desert) #Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) (Optional Biome) #Wild Silkmoth (Bombyx mori) (Grassland) #Wheel Spider (Carparachne aureoflava) (Desert) #Whirligig Beetle (Gyrinus substriatus) (Wetland) #White Cabbage Butterfly (Pieris rapae) (Temperate Forest) #White's Tree Frog (Litoria caerulea) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Booted Racket-Tail (Ocreatus underwoodii) (Cloud Forest) #White-Necked Jacobin (Florisuga mellivora) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Rumped Munia (Lonchura striata) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Rumped Shama (Copsychus malabaricus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Wolf Spider (Pardosa amentata) (Temperate Forest) #Wood Ant (Formica rufa) (Temperate Forest) #Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) (Temperate Forest) #Woodpecker Finch (Camarhynchus pallidus) (Shrubland) #Yellow Scorpion (Buthus occitanus) (Desert) #Yellow-Banded Poison Frog (Dendrobates leucomelas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zebra Dove (Geopelia striata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata) (Shrubland) #Zebra Longwing Butterfly (Heliconius charithonia) (Grassland) #Zebra Swallowtail Butterfly (Protographium marcellus) (Grassland) Downloadable #White House Mouse Food *Honeycombs *Cheese *Nectar *Grain *Hummingbird Feeder *Food Bowl with Blood (for vampire bats) Enrichment *Hamster Wheel *Crittertrail Tubes Shelters *Hollow Log *Spider Web *Mousehole *Hamster Nest Landscaping Biomes *Cavern Trees #Dwarf Willow (Salix herbacea) (Tundra) Plants #Common Milkweed (Asclepias syriaca) (Grassland) #Passion Flower (Passiflora mixta) (Cloud Forest) Rocks *Large Cavern Rock *Medium Cavern Rock *Small Cavern Rock Staff *Beekeeper Campaign Mode *Tutorial: Building Small Animal Houses - ??? *??? - ??? (Difficulty: Easy) *Save the Monarchs - (Difficulty: Medium) *??? - ??? (Difficulty: Hard) *A Tiny Record - ??? (Difficulty: Expert) Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Zoos Category:Aquariums Category:Amusement Parks Category:Microsoft Category:Expansion Packs Category:DLC Category:2024